DUO AND QUATRE!
by Kyo-Groupie
Summary: HANNA, DUO'S GALFRIEND SEES DUO AND QUATRE KISSING! Nedd I say more! Duo attempts to tell Hanna what really happened...how far will he go to tell her


**I do not own Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei or Trowa, or any toher charaters that may occur from Gundam Wing, though I do own the characters Lili and Hanna!**

**I glanced at my best friend, she seemed to be shocked by what we were seeing too! That meant her and Duo are still together, or were that is! Duo you are a gaph and I'm going to kick you ass if Hanna lets me! I was about to ask Hanna if she would let me when I realized that isn't what she would want to hear at a time like this.**

**Quatre and Duo broke from their kiss. Duo had been about to say something to Quatre when he saw us standing in the doorway.**

**" Hanna… I…" Duo started just as Hanna grabbed my arm and began to run, pulling me along behind her. Duo was at our heels when she had dashed us into the girl's bathroom.**

**When we had entered I was out of breath, I was glad that I was to. Other wise I had no excuse not to say anything. You see I didn't know what to say. I felt so useless, like I was letting Hanna down. I thought about making fun of him, but I realize that it would only make it worse for her. I know I wouldn't want someone to make fun of my boyfriend if I had just found him kissing the person I want to strangle most in the world.**

**I sighed, if only I knew what to say. I had wished before that I would suddenly know the right thing to say. But never had I wished for guidance more than now. I was hoping that the right lines would just pop into my head, I was hoping this more than all the other times put together.**

**" We are never to talk to Duo ever again, okay?" Hanna ordered.**

**" Agreed" I answered, thinking that the best thing I could do for Hanna at this moment was to support her, and be there for her.**

**When I had agreed I never thought it would be the worst decision of my life. Not only did not talking to Duo make it impossible to talk to my all time crush Trowa, but it meant Hanna's attitude changed as well. Before she was all outgoing, knowing she could be herself. Duo had always been there; ready to stand up for Hanna if she couldn't. But now she didn't have a strong support like that. All she had was me! I was a shy timid type of person, only really truly myself with my friends. So I couldn't stand up for her, I was to afraid to even tell Trowa that I have a crush on him. It's not because I'm scared of him, it's that I'm afraid of being rejected. Losing the friendship I already have with him. If I told him I liked him, and he didn't return the crush then how would he treat me? **

**I felt like by ignoring Duo, we were going against destiny's will. Were Duo and Hanna really meant to be apart? I didn't believe so.**

**I was broken from my thought when Hanna's phone rang, yet again. For the last hour it had been ringing like twice every minute for the last hour. That's like 120 calls. All from the same person, Duo. I went to Hanna's house; I'm sleeping over even though we have school tomorrow. Our parents are good that way they trust us. The main reason I was at Hanna's house is to help her. I'm supposed to delete all the messages from Duo, and help her to keep her mind off of Duo. Though I was finding it near impossible.**

**I sighed, " you know you can't keep ignoring him forever"**

**"But I'm going to avoid him until I can't anymore" Hanna answered stubbornly.**

**I had always admired Hanna's stubborn attitude, but now I was beginning to hate it!**

**Her cell phone then vibrated, letting me know that she had just received a text message. I opened the phone and looked at the message.**

**" Hanna, Duo sent you a message. It's really cute! It is decorated with little hearts and it says sorry in those alphabet cereal letters!" I smiled.**

**Hanna grabbed her cell from me, at first I thought she was going to read it, but instead she ripped the battery out. Then she walked over to the phone and pulled the wire out of the jack.**

**" Problem solved" Hanna smiled walking to her bed and plopping down. I knew the smile she was giving me was fake. How could she smile and laugh when her heart was in so much pain! I was having problems with not talking to Trowa and he doesn't love me in return. But Duo loves her in return. I think she knows that deep down, but she's lying to herself, telling herself she doesn't need him. But she does, she needs him so bad!**

**" Stop lying to yourself" I snapped, I was getting fed up. Her and Duo could at least be together, where Trowa and me couldn't. I didn't have the courage to tell him. I didn't have the will power to follow my emotions.**

**" I'm not!" Hanna snapped, " I'm bored let's go on the computer" Hanna only distracted me from the topic. I knew that there would be a e-mail from Duo to Hanna, but Hanna seemed surprised when she say 134 e-mails all from duo sitting in her inbox. Hanna closed her eyes for a brief second and then clicked empty. She then went to they recycle bin and deleted them all.**

**" Aren't you the least bit curious about what he has to say for himself?" I asked, getting even more annoyed with Hanna. Why couldn't she see she was pushing the best thing that had ever happened to her away?**

**" Nope" Hanna answered staring at the computer screen. She logged onto msn and her eyes immediately fell on Duos name. Duo's name read, " I'm really sorry Hanna, I love you, you know that, just let me explain!" Hanna blocked it without a second of hesitation. I guess the kiss between Duo and Quatre has really hurt her feelings.**

**I guess it was partly because Hanna and Duo had yet to share a kiss. They both had agreed that the first kiss should be a special occasion. As far as I know neither of them have been kissed yet. Well obviously Duo has been now, but I don't think he had before…**

**" Girls time to go to bed!" Hanna's mother called up the stairs.**

**Without a word we got ready for bed, and went right to sleep. We didn't speak at all; I began to regret not saying anything at all.**

**I regretted it the most the next day. Hanna didn't seem to trust me as much. She made herself busy and focused on other things that didn't usually matter to her.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**P.S. Hi I haven't finished writing this obviously, so I'm putting up the rest up as a second chapter... if i can figure out how to do that...**

**P.P.S. It would be nice if somebody could tell me!**


End file.
